


A Spark in a Sea of Gray

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Hurts Like Heaven [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 鸟paro，复活后番外小故事一则。大概是光和三年初，朴素的冬季日常。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Hurts Like Heaven [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492625
Kudos: 3





	A Spark in a Sea of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> FGO日服阎魔亭复刻了，写写自己做香喷喷的饭吃的鸟。

严格来说，鲁路修这次回返东京并不全是为了享受假期。

说是稍作休整可能更为准确。已有的线索用完了，新的乱子还没自己找上门来，而他在外游荡得太久，若是一直跟一些精神扭曲的家伙和加剧他们的扭曲程度的力量碎片打交道，再怎么意志坚定的人也会想要喘口气的。“你就当我是回去检查ZERO的工作状态的吧。”他对C.C.这么说。虽然枢木朱雀既不是未成年的小孩又不是刚接过担子的新人，而且已经在这个岗位上坚挺了两年多，一些曾经发生在他身上的遗留问题也已经被解决了，怎么想都不会突然再出岔子。

“想去就去，找什么借口。”C.C.这么回嘴道，“那只鸟飞过来找你的时候从来都不找借口。”然后她摆摆手，拒绝了和他同行顺道去看看卡莲的提议，并声称不管他是回去做什么的，自己是正好再休个假了。

于是当他站在朱雀的住处门口时，他只身一人，左手拖着一个行李箱，右手把钥匙怼进了锁眼，然后快速打开了内门的密码锁。这一次鲁路修没在事前告知朱雀自己要来一趟的消息，反正他知道ZERO最近没在海外晃悠，总不至于叫人彻底闯个空。如果朱雀在家就正好，如果他临时出门去了，鲁路修还可以趁他不在家的时间为他准备一点小惊喜。

门厅没人，起居室也是，倒是厨房的方向传来了一点响动。挂钟时针快要指向十二，这也算是理所当然。鲁路修把箱子拖进了主卧室，安置好后抱着一点儿疑问向厨房走去。厨房的门开着，他闻到了炖菜的香味，听见了油锅在滋滋作响。还有歌声，是那种随性哼唱自得其乐的小调，也不知道这种做法是不是基于属于鸟儿的那部分天性。但这大概不是重点，重点是这里的屋主竟然在厨房里，像模像样地穿着围裙，做比加热速冻类食品或盒装套餐、洗碗和打扫卫生更多的事。不，他当然知道朱雀算不上是料理白痴，他还在阿什弗德的时候就知道这点了，但是“能不能做”和“会不会做”完全是两回事。

“……呃。”鲁路修站在门口看了一会儿，在惊讶过后艰难地开了口，“你这是在，自己做饭？你什么时候开始自己做饭的？”

他是在朱雀把灶火和油烟机都关掉之后才出声的。能够盖过脚步声和其它各种动静的噪音都不存在了，厨房里骤然安静了许多，显得他的问话有点突兀。刚把煎鱼装进盘里的朱雀吓了一跳，回过头来时表现得比出声之前的鲁路修还惊讶。“你什么时候回来的？！”

“刚刚。”鲁路修说，“既然给了我钥匙，我以为这就是随时都允许我进门的意思啊。”

“是，是。你什么时候进门都可以。”朱雀僵硬地点了点头。他两步跳到水槽边，慌忙拧开水龙头洗了道手，然后用毛巾擦了擦，擦拭的动作机械而快速，尽管他的手看上去本来也不脏。之后他看了眼已经装盘的煎鱼和鸡蛋卷，不知为何脸有点红了。“那你你你你你要不要尝尝虽然大概不不不不不会很好吃但是姑且还算能吃……”

他在被弄个措手不及之后这么犯结巴也让鲁路修回想起了一些他们都还在阿什弗德时的往事，于是鲁路修微笑起来，然而这笑容落在朱雀眼中可能有了点别样的意味。“……里面应该没掉毛，大概。”他可怜巴巴地补充道。鲁路修脸色一正，故作怀疑地看了眼那口炖菜用的锅。

“你确定吗？”他挑起眉毛，“现在可是冬天，应该是你的毛量最丰厚的时候吧？就算已经过了换毛的季节，但是考虑到整体的毛量和自然脱落的概率……”

朱雀缩了缩脖子，双手都抬起来抱住了脑袋，整个人都看上去有点发蔫，仿佛随时会委屈地缩成一个毛球。鲁路修被逗乐了，放弃了继续捉弄他，摆了下手并走上前去。“好啦、好啦，我会吃的。正好我也还没吃午餐。”他拍了下朱雀的后背，想着反正自己也不介意吃出那么一两根知道来源的鸟毛来，吃出来了也只当它们会在嘴里或胃里变成几缕对自己无害的小火苗，“但是中途多加一个人的分量不麻烦吗？”

“我本来就是按两顿的量做的所以没关系，只不过这样一来晚上就得另做了。”朱雀说。他放下手，表情也变镇静了许多。“啊，不过食材差不多用完了。你晚上还在家吃的话，我得出门去采购一趟。”

“我们可以一起去。”鲁路修建议道，“如果你不嫌我的脸放在东京这地方太显眼的话。”

“我倒是觉得至少在日本范围内我的脸还更具备国民辨识度呢，出于各方面的原因。”朱雀耸了下肩，“没关系，我常去的那家超市是智能识别机器自动结算型的，我们不需要跟会动的人类收银员打交道。留神一点避开别的顾客走就行了。”

他转向那口炖锅，用勺子舀了点内容物尝了尝，随后关掉了下方的加热开关。“那还挺省事的。”鲁路修说，看着他把含过的勺子放在一旁并伸手去够汤勺和盛炖菜用的碗，“对了，你刚才是在哼什么呢？”

朱雀又一次僵住了。“你听见了？”

“我听见了。”鲁路修说，“还挺可爱。”

朱雀转过头来，嘴唇努力张合了两下，但没能说出话来。他的手还僵在半空，他的脸色变了又变，然后他整个人原地消失了。他的衣服瘪下去，毛衣领子里冒出一只鸟，蜷在衣料的包裹中变成一个只有尾巴还算支出来一截的蓬松的球，然后这只鸟球可怜兮兮地发出了一声悲鸣：

“——啾！”

“你怎么回事啊。”鲁路修说，“你又不是没有当着我的面唱过歌，比如说在学校里上音乐课的时候，还有变成鸟的时候。”

他已经设法安抚下了朱雀的尴尬情绪，说服后者穿好衣服，然后他们一起去到餐桌边，开始在恰当的时间享用午餐。米饭蒸得晶莹剔透，味增汤尝起来也很不错，鸡蛋卷、煎鱼和炖菜的卖相与味道也都挺好。虽然没有什么高难度的烹调菜式，但是这部分家常手艺已经值得肯定了。鲁路修想了想还是放弃了问朱雀在亲手打蛋的时候作为鸟类有没有什么特殊感想，这个问题他应该在阿什弗德就提过了，多半还因此被啄了两下。他没去刻意回想，他把注意力放在了更值得在意的地方。

“音乐课是硬性要求，而且大部分时间是合唱。”朱雀闷声答道，“至于鸟，反正只要嗓子不哑，从人类的角度听鸟叫都不会难听到哪里去。”

“那倒是。”鲁路修点点头，就着炖菜里的鸡胸肉吃了口米饭，“但是你唱歌不算难听啊。就算说不上专业，至少大部分情况下都能够维持在调上。少部分不在调上的是曲子难度方面的问题。”

“那你在这方面的要求可真低。”

“我是在设法夸你的声音好听，所以只要在调上就不会难听到哪去。”

“呃……谢谢？”朱雀的眼睛稍微睁大了一点，表情也软化了许多，片刻后他的视线又落回了他那份味增汤里，“但是这种随便哼的调子还是别被人听见比较好。你也不会希望在洗澡的时候稍微哼个歌都被人听得一清二楚吧？”

“你对人类心理的把握真是越来越到位了。”鲁路修真心实意地称赞道，“还有，我洗澡的时候不哼歌。”

“我知道，只是做个简单的类比。”朱雀说，“你洗澡的时候只会练习演讲词和突然大笑。”

鲁路修警告性地用勺子指向他。扳回一局的朱雀吐了吐舌头，低头专心对付起了面前的煎鱼。接下来的一刻钟里，他们在相对和睦——不那么激烈的拌嘴并不影响这份和睦——的氛围中用完了午餐。在起身帮忙把餐具放进洗碗机之前，鲁路修认认真真地对朱雀道了声“多谢款待”。他的味蕾和胃都很满足，内心的一部分也是。仔细想来，这算是他头一次在烹饪课和活动筹备期以外的地方吃到朱雀正经下厨的产物。

然而朱雀并没有坦然接受这份谢意，反而显得有些沮丧。“认真的吗？”他咕哝道，“你的烹饪水平比我要好多了吧？就算是和食，咲世子的手艺应该也比我要好吧？”

“我不否认。”鲁路修说，“而且我也会做和食。”

“哈。”

“C.C.也会做一点。”

“……哈。”

“但是这跟我这顿饭吃得很高兴又有什么关系呢。”鲁路修扬起眉毛，“你没必要事事都跟人比较，然后执拗地觉得自己做得不够好。烹饪是这样，唱歌是这样，成为ZERO这件事也是这样。”

“没办法啊，跟你们这些本来就是人类出身的家伙不一样，我得在各方面都跟人比较、发现自己哪里做得不够正确然后加以改正，这样才能更好地融入人类群体。”朱雀单手揉了揉自己的头发，“这算是我已经养成的一个习惯吧。”

可是到头来你还是变成了独一无二的存在，鲁路修安静地想。你或许未曾真正融入进人类之间，但仍被一部分人记挂着。事到如今你也不需要再去在意大多数人的目光了，然而即使我这么说了，你大概也会反驳我“至少需要在民众眼中维持ZERO的形象到这个身份彻底淡出为止”。他在叹气之前牵起一小抹笑，伸手搭在了朱雀的手腕上。

“至少我很喜欢你的表现，因为它们要么代表了你照料自己的方式，要么代表了你自由享受生活的方式。”他诚恳道，“我觉得这样就足够了。”

至于朱雀的反应嘛，至少没有再度缩成一团毛球。他在短暂愣神后对鲁路修回以微笑，嘟囔着“真是狡猾”一类的话，附过嘴唇来在鲁路修的嘴角轻轻一贴，舌尖也轻巧地滑了过去。

“沾了饭粒。”他说。

“那就多谢了。”鲁路修回答道，决定不去追究这个说法的真实性。

他们在沙发上消磨了一段时间，下午过半时才真正出门。或许是因为冬天还没远去，朱雀表现得相当黏人。也因为还是冬天，鲁路修得以在外出时像许多行人一样正常地戴上帽子、围巾和防雪地反光用的浅色墨镜，这让他的外貌辨识度又减少了许多。朱雀开车把他送到之前所说的那家超市，然后在他下车之前噗咻没了人形，变作一只毛绒绒的温暖鸟球钻进了他的围巾里侧。鲁路修听着小鸟贴着自己的脖子发出的快乐鸣叫，哭笑不得地隔着围巾拍了拍祂软乎乎的身躯。

购物的过程中没有遇到什么特殊的麻烦，最大的麻烦可能只是朱雀一直在他的围巾里蹭来蹭去，弄得他的脖子有点痒。鲁路修低声提醒了几句，并没有获得什么良好的成效。鸟儿用脑袋蹭蹭他示好，然后用咕咕的低鸣声就超市的分区对他进行指示。与他分别的日子里朱雀是独自活着的，鲁路修一直知道这点，但之前没仔细想过这样的独居生活会给朱雀带来什么样的改变。现在看来至少不算过得很糟。能够自行填饱肚子、而且味道不算差，能够找到合适的在人群边缘游走的方式，能够把自己照料得不错——即使说不上是“非常好”。

“你很努力了呢。”鲁路修轻声感慨了一句。鸟儿应该设法弄明白了他在想些什么，至少感知到了一部分正在他心间流淌的柔软情绪，从他的围巾里探出脑袋来，亲昵地用喙碰了碰他的颌骨。不算啄咬，也并不疼。

中午是他受了款待，晚餐就是反过来的喂养时间了。鲁路修买了小羊扒和新鲜蔬菜，补充了一些佐餐的水果，还往购物篮里收了一瓶度数不高的起泡酒。朱雀冒出头来嘀嘀咕咕地表示家里还有清酒库存，然后就在有别的顾客路过的当口被鲁路修用两根手指按了回去。其实不管是哪种应该都不至于让朱雀喝醉，但是鲁路修还是忍不住想看看当事鸟若是因为一点酒精而兴奋起来会怎样表现。他们在更晚的时候开了那瓶酒，在餐桌前碰杯，朱雀看上去很高兴，他的眼睛越过淡金色的、浮着细小泡泡的酒液而看向鲁路修，眼睛里仿佛也映上了一点儿温暖的金光。那是单纯的喜悦与毫无条件的信任，卸去了在外活动时层层竖立起的戒备，袒露出最为柔软的一部分依恋来。他们在桌边亲吻彼此，嘴里交换了黑椒汁、小番茄和西兰花的味道。这让朱雀小声笑了出来，温热气流轻轻拂过鲁路修的唇尾，又变作一个小小的嗝。

起泡酒的度数几乎起不到实质性的作用，所以鲁路修认为朱雀此后的表现事实上也与此无关。在晚间的洗漱过后，再度落下了身上衣物的鸟儿展开了翅膀，拉长了体态，绕着鲁路修的肩膀盘了几圈，然后在他抱怨有点沉的时候乖乖地滑到了他的膝头上。即使是这样神气的体态，祂的羽毛也肉眼可见地比天气暖和时要丰厚得多。鲁路修在祂展开翅膀扑来抱在自己的腰侧时也搂住了祂的颈项，用手指缓慢梳理起了深红柔软的羽毛。从脖颈抚顺到后背，抚过展开的翅翼，伴着轻轻的按揉，叫祂能放松伸展开身体的每一处部位。朱雀将脑袋搁在他的胸口上，发出轻柔而快乐的鸣叫声。

这次的叫声没有什么意义，而且伴随着起起落落的音节拖得较为绵长，听上去又是一支随兴为之的小调了。鲁路修抱着哼着歌的鸟儿，继续替祂按揉全身并抚顺羽毛。他从与祂接触的掌心、被祂贴着的心口都能感受到祂无保留向他投注而来的依恋情绪，他们贴得很近，意念间的雀跃足以在另一方的思感中荡开涟漪，窜起温暖的金色的火花。鲁路修想这就很好，拨开漫漫人海踏上归途，在阅览过无数自知或不自知的恶意后捧起一颗被打碎过也被修补过的心，效仿着人类而与人类不尽相同，像是一缕明焰，炙烤着他而不会真正伤到他。

朱雀赖在他身上睡着了。保持着华贵颀长的体态，愈来愈微弱的小调变作细小的呼吸声。鲁路修将祂的身躯挪到床铺中，自己也从床头滑下了身体。灯光熄灭，枕垫平摆，神鸟的身躯还在稳定地散发着热度。祂在睡梦中无意识地挪向鲁路修，把一面翅膀盖在了他的身上。就这样一直睡到天亮的话大概会有点热，鲁路修想。但总归是比已经过去的夏天要好。

“晚安。”他轻声说。月光被阻拦在外，在垂落的帘幕与积聚的云层后方。他在夜色深处抱住依偎在他身边的奇异生灵，将祂的轮廓收入眼中，随后才轻轻阖拢眼睑，希望他们能在梦里去到同样的地方。


End file.
